


Take me to Church

by hanny_hasy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bunnies, Cherry Blossoms, Church Choir, Confessions, Ereri Spring Week 2016, Ereri Week, Happy Ending, I tag as I go, Levi smiles, M/M, No Sex, Priest AU, Priest Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rain, Sharing a Bed, canon age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanny_hasy/pseuds/hanny_hasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has to do community service at the local church. There he meets Father Levi the priest of the church. Little by little, feelings develop on both sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is part of the Ereri Spring week 2016!  
> This is the first time I had the time to write something for such an event (*happy*). Unfortunately, the time was still a problem for me. Especially, because I thought the week would start on Monday and not on Sunday. This is why I did not have so much time for editing and stuff. But I hope it is still OK.  
> I hope you enjoy reading it. Please keep in mind, that English is not my first language. If I wrote something stupid or made grammar mistakes please tell me. 
> 
> Regarding the fanfic:  
> It is written from Levi’s POV in third person. The first chapter and the last chapter are present age (I don’t know how else to describe it). The other chapters are flashbacks. There will be no sexual content (if you were looking for kinky church sex, than I have to disappoint you).The age gap is like in canon, Eren is 15 and Levi is in his 30s.

 

“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.” The boy begins his confession. The screen is not in place, so Father Levi can look Eren straight in the eyes. The boy seems nervous and keeps his head down to stare at the old tiles of the church floor.

Levi has a bad feeling about this confession. Eren never wanted one before. Why now? What had changed? He never believed that Eren was a very religious person. The only reason Eren visited his church was his assigned community service which included singing in the church choir and helping Levi out here and there. Maybe Eren noticed something about Levi’s behaviour in the last days. That would be horrible. That’s why Levi is as nervous about this confession as Eren.

“My last confession was…” Eren falters. “I can’t remember. So, I guess it was very long ago.”

Eren really seems to be edgy. He begins playing with is shirt sleeves.

“Easy, this is a confession and not an examination. Plus, you asked me to do one.” Levi tries to reassure the boy.

“OK. I just start again.” Eren says with a short glance towards the priest. “Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. For a long time I have those feelings I know I should not have.”

There is a pause and Levi asks himself if this was the whole confession already.

“Eren, what kind of feelings are disturbing you? I bet it can’t be that bad.”

“On no, it is bad. Believe me. I-” Eren shakes his head and looks panicked. “I can’t even say it out loud. You would hate me.”

“No, no. I promise, I will not hate you. Regardless of what you are confessing. Furthermore, nothing you say in here will come out of this room. So, don’t worry.” Levi tries his best to soothe the boy.

“There is someone I like. Very much. I think about this person all the time. It makes me go insane. But I don’t have a chance with them.”

“You can’t know that. Why don’t you just ask her out?”

“It’s not a “her”. It’s a man. If it were just some random school mate than it wouldn’t be a problem.” Eren blurts out, anger about his situation visible in his eyes. Eren always had problem with his temper.

“You know, even when there a people in the church who tell that homosexuality is wrong, I do not believe so. I believe that God loves you, regardless of your sex, sexual orientation, or whatever.”

“There is more. He is much older than me and he is bound.”

“So, he is married? Is it a teacher of yours? In you’re age it is not uncommon to have a crush on authorities.”

“No. Not a teacher. And it is not just a crush. It is so much more.” Eren breathes heavily. “He is a priest. In this church.”

Eren looks him straight in the eyes. Blue eyes staring into grey ones. Levi is in shock. This could only mean one thing. Eren likes him. His jaw drops and he looks at Eren with confusion.

“It’s you, Father Levi.” Eren stands up like a flash. “I told you, you would hate me.”

Eren turns on his heal and leaves the reconciliation room rapidly.

“Eren, wait!” Levi shouts, but the boy was already gone.


	2. Cherry Blossoms

Like it was yesterday, Levi remembered the day Eren Jäger showed up at his church for the first time. The priest was standing in the church garden under a big cherry tree. It was mid May and the tree was blooming. Pastel pink and white petals were dancing through the air and it looked like it was snowing. It was a bit surreal, like a dream even.

Levi was sitting absentminded under the tree when suddenly Eren burst into his calm life. In the first moment he looked like an angel who was coming from heaven. The sun was shining from behind Eren and made him look heavenly, like he was embedded by a halo. The petals were flowing around him like he was Amatiel (angel of spring) himself.

The moment was gone after a blink. There was no angel but a teenager.

“Can I help you, my son?” Levi asked after he blinked his confusion away.

“Uhm, yeah, I’m Eren Jäger.” The boy paused. “I was sentenced to do community service at your church.”

Now that the boy mentioned it, Levi recalled a phone call of the local high school. Apparently, Eren had some anger issues, but nothing major. Even so, he came into fights too often. And there he was! When he looked at Eren he could see an anxious expression on the boy’s face.

“Don’t look so down, kid. This is not jail.” Levi began. “What do you like to do?”

“I don’t know…”

“Well, you could help me with the garden, or with the rabbits, and you could sing in the church choir. We really lack of men voices.”

“I don’t think I’m suited for church songs. I don’t even know any of them.”

“Don’t worry, don’t worry. I think you will do great. I decided, you will sing in the choir. Practise is Tuesday at 4 pm every week. Make sure you attend. If not, I have to make a report to your school.”

Eren didn’t say a word. Clearly, this was not what Eren had expected.

“Do you understand?” This boy was already ruining his nerves. Couldn't he even answer one question?  How could he think he was an angel?

When Levi looked at Eren again he noticed how beautiful his eyes were. It was hard to tell which color they were. In the sunlight they sparkled in different shades of green, blue, and even gold. Levi needed to look away. This was not good. Not good at all. He should not think about the eyes of some random teenager. And he should not think of them as beautiful. God was testing him.

“Yes, sir!”

Levi awoke from his day dream. This should not happen again. He had to keep a cool head.

“You don’t need to call me sir. Call me Father or Levi. And be sure to come on time to the practice.”

“Alright. See you soon, Levi.” Eren smiled and waved as he left the church.

 


	3. Firsts

Levi didn’t dare to hope that Eren would show up at the next choir practise. He knew, Eren said he would come, but Levi still was unsure. He felt tense the whole day. He wanted to see Eren again and at the same time he wished that he would not come. His conflicting feelings started to jar on Levi’s nerves. He was a priest, not a damn hormone-driven teenager.

When the clock reached 4:15 pm Eren was not yet in the church. Apparently, he would not come. Levi felt his heart sink.

But wonder will never cease! After another 10 minutes Eren opened the church door and walked casually towards the choir.

“You’re late, Jäger.” Levi said flatly. “I don’t value unpunctuality. Either you come on time or you won’t come at all. And I guess you know the consequences. Understood?”

“Yes, father.”

“Good. Now, line up at the left. As you can see, you’re the only male in this choir. I hope you don’t mess up.”

The practise went on with some singing exercises. Levi did not think of himself as a great singer, but it was sufficient for a church choir. He believed that his congregation didn’t care too much about stuff like this anyway.

Much to Levi’s surprise Eren’s voice was not bad. It needed some training, but it was smooth and full. Because Levi assumed that Eren didn’t know many Christian songs, they started to learn a new one today.

Levi played the parts for the soprano and the contralto on a piano, so that the others could practise. Then Levi tried to show Eren the part for the baritone. When it was Eren’s turn to sing he shook his head.

“I won’t sing in front of you all!” Eren finally said, obviously embarrassed.

“I understand. We can practise afterwards.” Levi proposed.

Eren nodded.

After an hour the practise was over and the women left the church.

“Come on, we can practise in my living room.”

This said, Levi lead Eren into his private rooms, which were attached to the church. This was one of the bright sides of being a priest. Levi didn’t have to care about finding a flat or paying rent.

“OK, now, try and sing the part I showed you before.” Levi requested after they reached their destination.

Eren tried his best to sing the part accurately but sometimes his breathing seemed wrong. Especially, the long notes were a problem for the boy. He didn’t have enough breath to hold the notes long enough. A second try did not lead to better results.

“This is not going to work.” Levi decided. “Let’s try something.”

Levi got up and positioned himself behind Eren. From behind, Levi embraced the boy and placed his hands on Eren’s belly.

 “What are you doing?”

“Breathing practise, obviously. Your breathing is wrong.”

Eren stayed still for a moment and Levi thought that the boy would push him away. He did not. This was their first real touch. Levi felt his heart beating fast in his rib cage.

“OK, you can feel my hands. You have to concentrate on them and breathe towards them.”

Eren did as he was told. Levi could feel the boy concentrating on his breathing.

“And now, try to sing it again.”

Eren did and it was beautiful. Levi wished this moment would last longer. Having Eren in his arms and hearing him sing was like heaven to him. Unfortunately, the song was over soon.

“You got it!”

Levi let go quickly and clapped his hand awkwardly. When he looked at Eren, he could see a faint blush on his face.

“Thank you for your help, Levi. I need to go now. I bet my mother wonders where I am.”

“Good bye, Eren.” Levi whispered but the boy already left the room.

 

He shouldn’t have done this. It was just a small touch and still he felt his heart racing. This was so wrong. So very, very wrong.  Hopefully these strange feelings would pass soon.

Levi awaited the day when Eren’s community service ended and at the same time he wished this day would never come.


	4. Pets

Life became Levi’s personal hell. Never did he doubt his decision to become a priest. Never. Then this kid stormed into his church and into his peaceful life. Now he was constantly reevaluating his life decisions. This sucked. It didn’t help that Eren came to every choir practise. Sometimes they even practised alone afterwards.

Levi noticed the way Eren looked at him, but maybe he was imagining things. Sometimes, when he looked at the boy, Eren looked like he was caught in the act. He then turned his head quickly to the opposite direction and a blush would creep up his neck. Levi didn’t want to know what those glances meant. Things would be even more complicated if Eren had feelings for him. And he didn’t want Eren to notice something about his own growing feelings. He had to control himself! Most of the time it worked, but Levi caught himself a few times when his eyes lingered too long on Eren.

Levi didn’t feel like himself anymore. He felt like a teenager with a stupid crush. When he was a teenager he never felt this way. He never had a crush on anybody. What an irony!

 

One afternoon Eren came into the church loaded with carrots and hay. Levi looked up from sweeping the church floor and looked at Eren with a questioning gaze.

“Hi… you once told me that you have rabbits in the garden. And I haven’t seen them yet.”

“And you thought you must bring them a gift?”

“Yeah, this was the plan.”

“Ok, come on.”

Eren followed Levi into the garden. He dropped the greens next to the cage and looked at the two rabbits inside. One was black and the other had a chocolate brown color.

“Oh my god! They are so cute.” Eren cheered.

“I didn’t take you for a bunny person.” Levi teased.

“I like all animals with soft fur. We have a dog at home. Can I take one out to cuddle?”

“Do as you like.” Levi shrugged. “But if one escapes I make you pay.”

Eren opened the cage and tried to catch one of the rabbits. But as soon as Eren touched one the rabbits scampered to the other corner of the cage. Levi watched amused. Eren tried to catch one for another couple of minutes.

“Levi, can you help me?”

“You have to lure them out, kid.”

Levi took a carrot from the stack and held it in front of one bunny. Slowly the little animal came closer and began to gnaw on the vegetable. Then Levi took the bunny carefully out of the cage.

“Alright, are you ready?”

Eren opened his arms and waited for Levi to hand the rabbit over. When Levi placed it into his arms their hand brushed together. With lighting speed Levi’s hand shot back. He folded his hands behind his back, like he wanted to remove the evidences of a crime.

“So, I have to go on cleaning.” Levi said and turned around.

“Can’t you do this later?” Eren asked hopefully. “I’d like it if you stayed.”

“A few minutes won’t hurt.” Levi couldn’t say no. Not to Eren.

Levi grabbed the other rabbit out of the cage and put it on his lap. He looked at Eren who was cuddling with the black rabbit and in this moment he looked so content and innocent. He should hang out with people his age, and not with an old man like himself. But for whatever reason Eren seemed to liked Levi’s presence.

“I think this bunny looks exactly like you, Levi!” Eren giggled after some time.

“What?” Levi was pulled out of his thoughts.

“The fur is so black a silky like your hair.” Then Eren grabbed the animal and held it in front of Levi’s face. “And it even frowns like you.”

“Shut up, brat. This one is an exact copy of you. Brown wavy hair and a stupid look on his face.”

Eren burst out into laughing. Levi never heard something more beautiful. He could get used to this.

“I think I have to go home now.” Eren said after some time. “Let’s put Eren-bun and Levi-bun back into their cage.”

“Don’t call them that.”

 “Why not? I think it’s cute.”


	5. Rainy Days

The days came and went and soon it was summer. Levi’s and Eren’s relationship stayed like it was. Eren came to every choir practise and helped to take care of the rabbits. Levi thought that he had his feelings in control. He managed to avoid the lingering glances and tried to act normal.

 

One afternoon in July the air was very sticky and soon a heavy rainstorm was looming. The raindrops were starting to fall and soon there was heavy rain. Levi was glad that he was already inside of the church. This day another choir practise was scheduled but aside from himself nobody was there. Maybe all others participants saw the bad weather coming and holed up at home.

Levi was about to leave the church and go to his adjacent private rooms, when the door opened. Eren Jäger, wet to his bones, was coming inside.

“What crappy weather!”

“Jesus! Eren, you are drenched. Don’t you have an umbrella?”

“I had. Flew away. But the rain is warm and felt actually really good.”

Eren shut his mouth and seemed to think about something really hard. Levi could see Eren’s brain working. The boy was clearly scheming something. Levi was not sure if he wanted to know what.

“Let’s go outside, Levi!”

“What? It’s raining. Why would I go outside?” Levi asked confused. This boy didn’t make sense.

“Like I said, the rain feels really nice.”

Eren walked towards Levi’s direction and took his hand. Then he dragged the older man to the door.

“Come on, just try it. It’s only water anyway.”

Levi didn’t know why, but he stepped outside into the pouring rain. He obviously had a big problem with saying “no” to Eren. But the boy was right. The raindrops were heavy but surprisingly warm. After a short time he could feel his wet hair clinging to his head and water soaking through his robe. But it didn’t matter.

Eren was in front of him. Laughing, running around the yard, and springing into the puddles. Then he came back to Levi and grabbed his hand. Their fingers intertwined. And then they just walked hand in hand in the rain.

After some time the clouds cleared and the rain stopped.

“Eren, come inside, we have to become dry.”

Eren followed Levi into his living room and then waited for Levi to get towels for them. In the meantime Eren got rid of his drenched shirt and trousers. When Levi returned he couldn’t believe his eyes. Eren stood in his living room only wearing his boxer briefs. The rain drops were still running from his hair. Levi could trace the drops slide down Eren’s neck, back, and – oh God what was he thinking? Pushing these thoughts away Levi moved towards Eren with the towel in his hand.

“Come here, I’ll dry your hair.” Levi offered.

Eren didn’t complain and lowered his head for Levi to reach the top. Carefully Levi rubbed Eren’s hair dry and tried to massage the scalp of the boy. The small noises of approval didn’t go unnoticed. This whole situation took a wrong turn, but Levi could not and wanted not stop. It was still innocent. He was just taking care of Eren, nothing more and nothing less.

When Levi was done with the hair he went on drying Eren’s neck, shoulders, and back. He could feel the teenager lean into his touch. Suddenly his hand was on Eren’s warm, bare back. Like he had burned himself, Levi's hand jerked away. He tossed the towel at Eren who seemed confused of the actions of the priest. Levi cleared his throat.

„I guess you can do the rest alone. I need to dry myself. I bought you some clothing. Feel free to use it.”

With that the priest headed to the bathroom. 

 


	6. Love Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit late for Day 6. But I was at a wedding yesterday and had no opportunity to go even near my computer.   
> So, today, there will be 2 chapters!

When they were finally dried Levi began preparing the dinner. Because he was not expecting guests, scrambled eggs were the only available dish.

“Levi?” Eren asked while peeking into the kitchen. “Can I stay tonight?”

Levi was so surprised that he let one egg fall onto the ground. Why, in mercy’s name, would Eren want to stay over? After this awkward drying session he could be lucky if the boy didn’t recognise his infatuation. It was a wonder that Eren didn’t shove him away and ran out of his house.

“Why do you want that? Aren’t your parents concerned?”

“I like spending time with you, obviously. You’re so different from my other friends. My parents aren’t at home and I don’t like being alone in our house.”

Levi was another time surprised. Eren liked spending time with him. That hit him right in the guts. What should he do now? He knew it was a bad idea to allow Eren to stay. He knew that he should send the boy away. He knew all of that. But he couldn’t say no. Not when it was Eren’s wish to stay. Certainly, Eren only liked him as a friend or a father figure. In God’s name, Levi was a priest! How could he even hope that somebody like Eren would like him in a way that was not platonic?

“Levi? Are you still in there?”  

Levi felt somebody knocking on his head and then he saw Eren smiling at him.

“Yeah, I was just surprised. It’s a little sudden.” Levi paused for a moment. “You can stay, if you really want but you need to call your parents first.”

“Alright!” Eren said excitedly. 

A few minutes later Eren ended his phone call and looked happy.

“They said it’s no problem, as long as I’m not bothering you.”

“You’re never bothering me.” Levi whispered, not sure if Eren could hear it.

 

After they ate supper and washed the dishes Eren and Levi were sitting on the couch and watching some random show.

“Do you also do marriage ceremonies?” Eren asked out of the blue.

“Of course, that’s my job. Why would you ask that?”

“I was just curious.” Eren hesitated for a moment before he went on. “I was just wondering if it is strange for you to talk about love and marriage when you have to live in celibacy.”

Levi was startled by this question. Why was Eren concerned about his celibacy lifestyle? Levi never had strong romantic feelings towards anybody and he believed that the love of God was all he needed. In the last time he was not sure about that anymore.

“It’s the price I have to pay and I live with that.” Levi answered eventually. “To be honest, I don’t like those marriage ceremonies. All the crying and the dumb love songs. And in the end they get a divorce. At least the coir sings. That makes it a lot better.”

“You don’t like love songs?” Eren looked devastated. “Not even _My heart will go on_ ”

“That’s the worst. Can we change the topic? I really, really hate that cheesy music trash.”

“Why did you choose to become a priest?” Eren asked.

Obviously, Eren wanted to know about Levi’s history. But it was not the time to tell Eren everything about his not so nice past. Maybe later he would introduce Eren to the demons of his past.

“Let’s just say, I hit rock bottom and He saved me.”


	7. Day & Night

“I’m tired.” Levi said while hiding a yawn. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Where can I sleep?” Eren wondered.

“You have two options. Either you sleep on the couch or you sleep in my bed. Don’t worry, my bed is double sized. So yeah...”

Levi was not sure if it was a good idea to ask Eren to sleep with him in one bed. Maybe the boy would get the wrong idea. Still, Levi hoped that Eren would decide against the uncomfortable couch.

“I take the bed!”

After their evening routine (Levi lend Eren everything he needed) both hopped into the bed. Indeed, Levi’s bed was huge. Too huge for somebody who always slept alone. The big empty bed made Levi always feel kind of sad.

“It’s really comfy. I guess I will sleep over more frequently.” Eren said with a sheepish grin.  “We’ll see about that. There is only one rule: Stay on you side!” Levi said in a grumpy tone. Secretly, he would love it if Eren stayed over more often.

“Aye, aye. Goodnight, Levi.”

“Goodnight, Eren.” Levi whispered.

 

Of course, Eren Jäger was not able to follow this one simple rule. In the middle of the night Levi felt warm arms embracing him from behind. Spooning him. Levi was enveloped by Eren’s warmth. He should have pushed him back on his side of the bed. He should have escaped from this embrace. He didn’t.

Instead Levi leaned into the warmth of Eren’s chest. Never in his life did Levi felt this secure. Not with his mom, not with his uncle, not with his friends, and not even when he found his faith.

Levi shifted and turned around to face Eren. He leaned his head onto Eren chest and listened to the boy’s heartbeat. It was slow and steady. It eased Levi’s worries. It felt right being this close to Eren. If this would only last for one night he would savor every second of it.

 

Morning came too early. Eren was spooning him again and their legs were intertwined. Levi wanted to preserve this moment and live in it forever. He felt Eren’s hand brush trough his hair. This meant the boy was awake. This also meant that Eren didn’t think their situation was disgusting. This meant Eren liked being this close to Levi.

“There was only one rule.” Levi said with a played angry tone.

“It was a stupid rule.” Eren shrugged. “Beside, you could have pushed me away. So, I see no problem.”

“Whatever.” Levi grunted. “Let’s get up. I have work to do.”

“OK, but before, I want to ask you something.” Eren began. “I want to make a confession. A real churchy one. Is that possible?”

Confused Levi glanced at the boy. Eren looked at him with a serious expression. Washed away was his childlike look he usually wore. Why would Eren want to confess his sins in the eyes of God? 

“Of course. Come to me this afternoon.”


	8. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. It takes place directly after the first chapter: Eren had his confession and left the reconciliation room.  
> Keep this in mind and enjoy reading!

As quickly as possible Levi gets up and bursts out of the reconciliation room. He has to find Eren. The boy he cares for so much. The one he denies himself. The one he wants like nothing else in this world.

“Eren, where are you?” Levi shouts through the church, but he can’t find the boy.

Where can he be? Levi looks for him in every corner of the church and even in his private rooms. No Eren in sight. Then he makes his way out and into the garden.

He finds Eren in front of the cages of the rabbits. He is crying. Levi never saw Eren cry. It is something that should be permitted. Eren should only laugh and be happy. He should not cry. And he should certainly not cry because of Levi.

“Eren.” Levi finally whispers. 

The boy turns around. Tears are running down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry. Let’s just pretend this didn’t happen. OK?” He sobs and cracks a smile.

“I can’t forget. And I do not want to forget.”

Slowly Levi approaches Eren and embraces him. He holds him tight against his chest. Gently he strokes his back and waits for Eren to stop crying. Eren is clinging onto him like he is his lifeboat. Levi can feel the wetness of Eren’s tears soaking through his robe, but he doesn’t mind.

When Eren has a hold of himself again, Levi looks him in the eyes.

“I like you, too.” Levi whispers.

 

It’s like the sun breaking through the clouds on a rainy day. Eren’s face lights up and all the tears are forgotten. The angelic smile is back on his face.

“I don’t know how and I don’t know why, but I feel drawn to you. So much, you can’t even imagine. All this time I thought you were disgusted by me, but you always searched my nearness.” Levi pauses, overwhelmed by his emotions. “I don’t know how we can go on from here.”

“We find a way, Levi, I promise. I don’t want any other. You’re the one for me.”

“And you’re the one for me.” Levi smiles.

He never smiled a lot. Now he feels the smile spread over his face. It feels strange, because he uses muscles he usually doesn’t need. He never was this happy. Eren wants to be his and feels the same way as him.

Sure, there are problems. Levi is still a priest and Eren is still much younger than him. But love doesn’t follow rules and is unpredictable. Levi can’t deny his feelings any longer. Like Eren said, they will find a way. He feels like everything will be alright.

“To love another person is to see the face of God.” Levi says eventually.

“That’s nice.” Eren says softly.

“Yeah, I read it somewhere. It fits us perfectly.”

 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of my fanfic and the end of the ereri spring week 2016. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I had a lot of fun writing this story. Thank you for reading and for liking the story.
> 
> "To love another person is to see the face of God" is a quote from the musical Les Miserables. I love the musical and I think this line fits very well.  
> Certainly, you ask yourself how the story of Eren and Levi proceeds. I let that to your imagination. I think a good option is that Levi converts to protestantism. At least where I come from (Germany) it is possible for pastors to live in a gay partnership. Problem solved *haha*
> 
> That was all from me :)  
> You can also find me on tumblr. http://hanny-hasy.tumblr.com/


End file.
